


Three lovers

by Tomhiddles_edits



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhiddles_edits/pseuds/Tomhiddles_edits





	1. Chapter 1

(7:30am) time to wake I hate getting up in the morning "Michael time for you to get up a lot of things you have to do today" I really didn't want to wake him but I know he had things to do today "ten more minutes sweetheart" I guess I give him ten more minutes I got out of bed to make breakfast then I felt michael arms around my waist "good morning love" he kissed me on the cheek "morning I made you something to eat and there some coffee already made" he went over to the coffee machine to make some coffee "I have to take that to go I'm running late and remember the premiere is tonight so be ready love you" he gave me a kiss and left 

It was the after noon 'I really should be getting my things out for tonight it was the premiere of 12 years of slave I was looking for something to wear but it was a knock at the door I opened the door it was my friend anna "bonjour so your ready for tonight you are so lucky" we went in to the living room to talk about tonight "I have nothing to wear" 

"Ok let's go shopping you have time right?"

"Yea I guess but I don't have money on me"

"Don't worry about that I got you"

"Really are you sure"

"Yes now let's go so you can get ready" 

We went to every shop around Paris looking for a dress and we finally seen the perfect dress but it was a lot of money "are you really going to buy this for me it's a lot of money" she didn't say anything she just got the dress and we left I finally made it back home. I was getting ready and I heard the door open it was michael "sweetheart are you ready we are going to be late" I came out the room he looked at me like he never seen me in years "wow you look stunning my love ready to go" I nodded my head we walked to the car he open the door for me like a gentleman he is 

We arrive at the premiere there was cameras everywhere a lot of celebrity's was here to we was on the red carpet taking photos I met some of the actors and actress from the movie I took photos with lupita nyong'o and we talked a little I went back over to where michael was but he was busy talking to brad pitt. I was walking to the restroom but I ran into this tall and handsome man "oh I'm so sorry" I took a good look at him it was benedict cumberbatch "it's alright love" I couldn't believe I ran into benedict he is one of my favorite actors "ok guess I see you later it was nice meeting you" I heard michael coming "I see you met my wife"

"Yes she kinda ran into me on her way to the restroom"

"Ok well we will talk to you later after the premiere" we went to go get our sets. "The premiere was great" I had work in the morning I needed to get home and get some sleep "are you coming with me and ben to get some drinks sweetheart?" 

"No I really should go home and get some sleep I have work in the morning maybe some other time"

"Alright let me know when you made it home"

"Ok again it was nice meeting you ben" he kissed me on the back of my hand.my cheeks went red. Then i kiss michael goodnight 

I made it home finally I was getting ready for bed but my friend anna was calling 'really don't feel like talking right now. I didn't answer I went right to bed

It was 6 in the morning I was hoping to see michael when I woke up but he was not there I got up to get ready for work after that I went into the kitchen to get me something to eat before I go to work but saw michael "hey when did you get home?" He turned around he had a big smile on his face oh how I love that smile "two hours ago I have some big news to tell you"

"I wish I can hear about it but I'm going to be late for work" I didn't have time to eat I just got a cup of coffee and was about to go out the door but michael grab me by the waist into his arms "no your not going to work today let's go Out for breakfast" it must be something really big for him to not let me go to work "alright let's go then" 

He took me to this place call Le Cinq it was a high class restaurant "this place is a little to fancy for breakfast don't you think?" He looked at me with a smirk "just order something sweetheart then we will talk" I looked in the menu everything was high priced I order what I wanted then michael wanted to talk about his big news "well you know I'm going to be in the new x-men movie right?"

"Yes but what this have to do with me"

"They want you to play a role on the movie" I was shocked every time I try to get a role in a movie they didn't want me "really is this real or some kind of joke" 

"No my love this is real we start filming next month so I hope you be ready" 

"I been ready for a long time" I got up and gave him a really big hug and a kiss "now let's eat so we can go home and celebrate" this day couldn't get any better


	2. Chapter two

We got back home I went into the room to put something else on and it was a knock at the door "can you go get that" michael wanted me to answer it so I went To go open the door and there he was again benedict cumberbatch "well hello again what are you doing here?" 

"Michael told me about the news I wanted to come over and say congratulations" 

"Thank you would you like to come in" he came inside he took a look around then looked back to me "you Have a lovely home" 'thank you' I just stood there waiting for michael to come out the room I couldn't believe benedict was here my favorite actor "I didn't get your name at the premiere" he got closer to me "it's Joanna" 

"It's nice to meet you Joanna I think you already know my name"

"Yes I do benedict right?" I laughs a little michael finally came out "ben you made it are we ready to go? oh sorry I didn't tell you ben was coming with us is that ok" I nodded my head "yes but where are we going" we arrive at the Eiffel Tower we went up to the restaurant we had a lovely view "what would you like to eat sweetheart" I just looked at the Manu for two minutes "sweetheart are you alright?"

"Oh yes I'm fine just don't know what I want"

Ben  
"I'm going back to London Friday going to meet a friend then I'm going to New York"

Michael  
"That's great wish I could go along but I'm going to be really busy but maybe Joanna could go with you"

Ben  
"Yes that would be nice"

Michael  
"Joanna did you hear that your going with ben to London" I wasn't really listening to what he was saying but I nodded my head "yea I would love to go"

Michael  
"Aright then let's order something shall we"

We order Our food but I didn't really est much when we finally got done eating we went to the bar for some drinks "well we should be going home now it's getting late"

Ben  
"Ok it was nice hanging with you two and I will see you Friday" 

he gave me a kiss on the back of my head then left me and michael finally made it home "did you have a good time my love" he came close to me and kissed me on the forehead "yes I had a great time so your ok with me going to London with ben" michael really didn't like me hanging or traveling with other men but I guess ben was different to him like he trusted him more then any man "yes you will have a great time in london with him and you will be safe with him" He kiss me on the lips then went to bed   
\------------------------------------------

Is Friday I was packing my bags for London "you know I trust you right"  
Michael was behind me i turned around and nodded "yes I know you don't need to worry about anything" he gave me a hug and a kiss to say goodbye he had to get to work "there is one thing I need to worry about is you having to much fun with out me" he kiss me on the forehead then left 

 

I was on my way to the airport ben was waiting for me I got in the airport I seen ben he was taking photos with some fans then he came over to where I was "hello I'm happy you made it did you get your bags check" 

"Yes I did" we went to go sit we talked for a little then they was calling first class to get on the plane we got in our sets "I want to get some sleep till we get there so wake me when we get there" we finally made it to London we got in the airport more fans wanted to take photos with him when he was done we went outside waiting for his driver to take us to his place he finally came we made it to ban place we got in "lovely place you have here"

"Thank you you don't mind staying here for a week if not i can take you to a hotel" at first I didn't want to but if michael trust him then I can trust him "no I don't mind at all" I was thinking why wouldn't I trust benedict cumberbatch "this is where you'll be sleep is it alright?"

"Yes is fine"

"Alright let me go bring your bags up" he went to go get my bags I took a look around then I was getting hungry "would you like to go get something to eat" 

"Yes I would love to" we left his place to go get something to eat but before we got back to his place he wanted to show me something "221b baker street wow this is amazing" he wanted to show me where they film sherlock at one of my favorite shows we made it back to his place he was getting a phone call it was his friend he was on the phone with him for ten minutes when he got off he came over to me "I have to meet my good friend tomorrow you can come with me if you want to meet him"

"yea ok I will go" 

"Ok well I'm going to bed now I will see you in the morning" he kissed me on my cheek and went off to bed "good night" I couldn't wait for tomorrow


	3. Meet my friend

I got up early this morning we going to meet ben's friend later on i went to go take a shower I got undress but I just realize I forgot my towel in the room I went to go get it but ben was walking out his room all I could do is just stand there and cover my body with my arms I was feeling embarrassed "I'm sorry i was going to go get my towel"

"It's fine just go get your towel" he said. he was walking back to his room then he winked at me I finally got my towel and took a shower when I was done I went to the kitchen to find something to eat ben was already eating "good morning love"

"Good morning sorry about earlier" he got up and went over to me "is fine go get ready so we can go" I went to go get ready like he told me to I got done getting dress "I'm ready" we going to meet his friend at a pub for drinks we arrive at the pub his friend was already inside "let's go" he said. we got inside then we went over to where his friend was "hey ben you made it" I couldn't believe who it was tom hiddleston he is also my favorite actor "this is Joanna michael's wife"

"It's nice to meet you darling" 

"Nice to meet you to" we got some sets at the bar I was about to sit down but michael was calling I went I out to answer "hey michael"

"Hello sweetheart how is London?"

"London is great I'm having a good time we are at a pub right now"

"oh really try not to drink and have with out me"

"Alright I miss you"

"I miss you to sweetheart I'll see you when you get back I have to go now love you bye"

"Ok love you to bye" it's like he didn't really want to talk to me maybe he was busy 

Michael POV 

i wanted to talk to her longer but I had something to do I wanted to plan something for our 2 year anniversary I want it to be special maybe i should take her to Spain she haven't been there in a long time 

I had to meet up with the director about a new film he want me to do "what is this film about who else it going to be in it?"

"Didn't get anyone else yet"

"Alright who's the mane character in this movie"

"You are we just need the mane female character but for now we just have you"

"Ok then we will talk about this some other time I have things to do it was nice meeting you" I had so much to do before Joanna gets home I couldn't wait till she got back 

Joanna POV

Ben left me alone with tom he had to go meet up with someone me and tom went to get more drinks "well darling what made you want to come to London?" 

"My husband wanted me to tag along with ben he said I need to have some fun I been working to much"

"I see your an actress right?"

"Yes I'm a theater actress I never did film before that's why I can't wait to be on the new x-men movie with michael"

"That's fantastic your going to do great"we talked for hours ben never came back so tom walked me back to ben place "thanks for walking me home I had a great time tonight" he kissed me on the cheek after that i was speechless "good night darling" I was about to open the door but tom stopped me "would you like to get lunch with me tomorrow" is he asking my out on a date I can't go on a date with him I'm married "I'm sorry but I can't but thanks for asking" I hated saying no but I didn't want to hurt my husband by going on a date with another man "alright good night" 

I got in the house but I didn't see ben so I went to go take a shower before He got home 'ben not home yet so guess I watch a movie. I went into the living room to look for a movie he had so many movies I didn't know what to watch "have you seen star trek into darkness" I jumped a little "you scared me" 

"Sorry I was just telling you you should watch Star Trek if you haven't seen it yet there's this really handsome and attractive man with black hair and he's a bad boy" He winked then walked away I put the movie in ben came to watch it with me it was on the part where they show khan who ben plays "you was not lying about the handsome part" the movie was over "I'm going to bed now thanks for watching the movie with me good night" I was about to go in my room but ben grab me by the arm and pulled me close to him we looked at each other then he kissed me softly on the lips I pulled away and didn't say anything I ran into my room thinking about what just happen how I'm going to tell michael about it or should I even tell him the really bad thing about what just happen is that I enjoyed


End file.
